


Cliffs Edge

by tequieroluzu (Stormcursed)



Series: Sextember [10]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4
Genre: F/F, Fem!Auron, Fem!Luzu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/tequieroluzu
Summary: Sextember:Día 10: Pastel"Bésame con aventura, hasta que olvide mi nombre".«Y Aurora moría. Sentía que no le entraba en el cuerpo el nivel de cariño que sentía por Luz, que no le alcanzaría la vida para demostrarle lo preciosa que era.»
Relationships: Fem!Auronplay/Fem!Luzu, Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez
Series: Sextember [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cliffs Edge

> Kiss me with adventure, until I forget my name

Aurora estaba completamente enamorada. No era un dato sorprendente; si alguien viera las miradas que le lanzaba a Luz, todos se hubieran dado cuenta. Su cuerpo era esbelto, con ojos y cabello de chocolate. Sus manos eran suaves y pequeñas, y hacían contraste con su piel bronceada. 

Su voz era la melodía que la catalana quería escuchar todos los días, y tener su cuerpo durmiendo en el lado derecho de su cama. Estaba enamorada, no lo negaba. Hacía todo lo posible para demostrarlo. 

Por eso ahora estaba manejando su moto hasta el departamento de Luz. Su plan era llevarla a un día de campo. Había pasado toda la mañana preparando galletas, como también un termo de café y diferentes aperitivos. Su novia casi siempre estaba siguiendo una dieta estricta, y su objetivo semanal era hacer que la rompiera un poquito para darse el lujo de probar dulces. 

No era que no respetaba su decisión, sino todo lo contrario. Aurora amaba fomentar los cambios positivos en su vida. Pero le gustaba verla saborear cosas que no debería comer. Cuando probaba bocado, cerraba los ojos y se ruborizaba levemente. Dejaba escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, y el color se le subía a las mejillas. 

Y Aurora moría. Sentía que no le entraba en el cuerpo el nivel de cariño que sentía por Luz, que no le alcanzaría la vida para demostrarle lo preciosa que era. 

Estacionó la moto, y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su novia. Se veía casi como un ángel; con una falda escocesa azul, una sudadera violeta pastel, y el cabello suelto, lleno de pequeños bucles que caían con gracia sobre su pecho. Tenía los ojos delineados, y un brillito en los labios que duraría menos de 10 minutos. 

—¿Estoy bien? Tenía dudas sobre si ponerme falda, no aclaraste mucho en tu mensaje —. Acompañó la oración con un mohín, que a Aurora se le hizo adorable. 

—Estás preciosa como siempre, mi niña —exclamó, y extendió su mano para darle el casco. —Venga, sube antes de que se nos pase la tarde.

Viajaron muy lejos de la ciudad. Dejaron atrás los altos edificios asfixiantes, las catedrales antiguas y las callecitas pequeñas. El aire contrarrestaba el calor veraniego, y el viaje las llenaba de adrenalina. Aurora sentía a su novia abrazada a su cintura, aferrándose como si se fuera su vida en ello. 

Sonrió, y después de unos minutos más llegaron. Al frente suyo había un campo de flores, completamente perdido en el medio de la nada. Escuchó el silbido sorprendido de Luz al ver el paisaje una vez que se quitó el casco, y no perdió tiempo. Llevó su mochila hasta el centro del césped, y acomodó cada uno de los elementos. 

La risa de Luz no se hizo esperar.

—¿Estamos festejando algo, Aurorita?

—No realmente. Tenía ganas de hacer algo bonito, y es un buen domingo. 

* * *

La merienda ya había sido olvidada, y ahora estaban recostadas sobre la manta. El sol acariciaba sus pieles, y hacía que Luz se viera incluso más angelical. Si había algo que Aurora amaba hacer además de halagar a su novia, era corromperla. Verla despeinarse, y retorcerse bajo su atención.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, tomó a su novia del cuello y comenzó a besarla con pasión. Sus manos buscaron justo donde su ropa se aseguraba con la falda, y liberó su sudadera. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando notó que debajo no tenía nada, sino sólo piel desnuda y su sostén. 

Sonrió de forma pícara contra sus labios, y fue descendiendo con su boca por su cuello. Con sólo respirar cerca, Luz ya estaba suspirando. Su piel era sensible, y más a las caricias de Aurora. 

—¿Qué...haces? —logró preguntar. Sentía las manos frías de la catalana recorrer su estómago y cadera, y eso le excitaba y daba miedo a partes iguales.

—No te preocupes, mi niña. Por aquí no pasa _nadie_ —susurró con la voz ronca, y bajó su mano. Metió una mano por debajo de la tela, para poder acariciar el interior de su muslo, mientras que con la otra seguía palpando la piel de su pecho. 

Jadeó cuando sintió una caricia peligrosamente cerca de su ropa interior. Estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, justo en el punto de no retorno, de aceptar hacer todo lo que quisiera Aurora si es que eso significaba que no le sacara las manos de encima.

—¿Quieres que siga? 

La voz sonó débil pero segura, y suspiró largamente. Clavó sus ojos en los de su novia, y asintió con ansia. Ya no podía negarse a la incipiente excitación que sentía, y se le subió el color a las mejillas. 

—Por favor —agregó, sabiendo que sólo aceptaba su consentimiento si venía en forma de palabras. 

La mano que estaba en su muslo subió peligrosamente hasta su braga, y con un movimiento hizo la fricción necesaria para hacerla gemir y cerrar los ojos. Escuchó la risa pícara de Aurora, y un “zorra calenturienta”. 

El movimiento se interrumpió, y Luz abrió sus ojos. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, y le costó unos segundos poder enfocar la silueta de su novia. Tenía una sonrisa traviesa, y las mejillas levemente ruborizadas. 

—Así que ropa interior de encaje rosita, ¿eh? No sabía que eras tan guarra, mi niña.

Y Luz quiso que la tierra la tragara.


End file.
